


Bridegroom

by rainbowdracula



Series: Anima [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: Matt and Peter have their wedding exactly how they want it.





	Bridegroom

**Author's Note:**

> Done for infinity77.

"Heard you're getting married, Petey."

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin when Tony spoke behind him. He was at his desk deep in the guts of Stark Industries, papers of equations and chemical formulas spread out in front of him, his hands covered in ink from frantic work. His pen made a large strike mark across the paper.

"Um, yes, I am," Peter mumbled. "Matt and I are getting married. He proposed."

"Amazing, congratulations!" Tony said, slapping Peter's back. "You knew, the Tower has an amazing view, and can fit a lot of people..."

"Uh, we're actually having a small ceremony at Matt's church," Peter answered. "And going to dinner afterwards. Just a little wedding because we're not very...extravagant people."

Tony sighed deeply. "You're missing out, Pete. But that's fine."

Tony left, and Peter immediately pulled out his phone to frantically text Matt.

Across Manhattan, Matt was quietly working in his office when his phone declared he had a text from Peter. It read out, "Tony Stark tried to slide in and have the wedding in the Tower colon left parenthesis."

Matt immediately dictated to his phone, "Do not let Tony Stark anywhere near the wedding please."

"I mentioned the church," Peter's text said. "I don't think he can go into churches semi-colon right parenthesis."

Matt laughed

 

-

 

It was going to be a simple ceremony and reception, with Father Lantom marrying them and then dinner reservations at Sophia's. Simple and lovely, without a lot of bells and whistles. Of course, figuring out what the guest list would look like when you're both vigilantes was a bit more...complicated.

"Aunt May," Peter said, pen scratching against a notepad. "Foggy, MJ, Karen, Gwen, Claire..."

"Maybe we should invite Jessica, Luke, and Danny," Matt said, and paused before adding, "No Avengers."

"You'll hurt Tony's feelings," Peter teased.

"He deserves it," Matt declared. Peter laughed, pressing his forehead against Matt's shoulder. Their kitchen table was covered in wedding magazines and printed Pinterest posts, the warmth of the sun pouring through their windows. Matt smiled and kissed the top of Peter's head.

"If we invite Tony, we could get a sweet wedding present from him," Peter suggested. "Especially if we get him to compete against Danny."

"That might complicated our lives even further," Matt pointed out. "We don't need a replica of the Night Rider but evil, or something."

Peter decided to just clamor fully on to Matt's lap, arms around Matt's neck, and Matt hugged him around the waist. Peter's fingers were in Matt's hair, and Matt could feel his engagement ring. Matt sighed into the feeling.

"I can't wait to be married to you," Matt said, resting his cheek against Peter's chest and listening to his heart. "And be done with the wedding."

"Me too," Peter agreed. Matt gripped Peter's wrist and kissed the raised bumps of his name. Peter nuzzled Matt's hair affectionately. "Now, suits or tuxedos?"

Matt groaned, burying his face in Peter's stomach.

 

-

 

The morning of his wedding day, Matt woke up with a mouthful of Peter's hair.

Over the course of the night, Peter had migrated fully on Matt and was using him like a body pillow or an extra mattress, pressing him down into the bed like an anchor. His alarm clock was going off and from underneath Peter, Matt failed out his arm and hit it until it turned off.

"Peter," Matt said. "Sweetheart, it's time to get up."

Peter nuzzled Matt's jaw. "Five more minutes."

"Baby, we're getting married today," Matt said. Peter jolted up with a gasp at that.

"We're getting married!" Peter exclaimed. He leapt out of bed and Matt followed at more sedate pace. Together, they showered and shaved, giggling and distracting each other, and then put on their tuxes.

Carefully, Peter pinned a rose to the lapel of Matt's suit, and kissed his nose. "Are you ready, future husband?"

"When you are, future husband," Matt answered.

Arm-in-arm, they walked down to the church where their myriad of friends and family were waiting for them. They all stood up for them as they walked down the aisle to Father Lantom.

The Church taught that Matt and Peter were made as one single soul that was then cleaved in two and put into separate bodies, and they spent their lives searching for each other. Now they were together, holding hands in front of Lantom. On Matt's side, Foggy was openly crying into a handkerchief Marci had given to him. Beside Peter, MJ was doing a slightly better job at keeping it together, which wasn't saying much. Even Father Lantom was a little sniffly.

"Dearly beloved, you have come together into the house of the Church..." Lantom began. Matt couldn't help but drift into the feeling of Peter's warmth, his heartbeat, his smell – he operated on autopilot through his own wedding ceremony.

"I do," Matt breathed at the right moment.

"I do," Peter answered. He could feel Peter's beaming as he slipped the ring on Matt's fingers, and smelt his tears as Matt gave Peter his ring – slender golden bands, simple but entirely them.

With that, the church erupted into cheers as Peter and Matt kissed, warm and soft. MJ broke down at that sight, crying openly – Matt was certain there was not a dry eye in the house. Arm-in-arm, they left the church to the thunderous applause into the bright sunshine, married.

 

-

 

The reception was held in the banquet room of Sophia's, which cheerfully provided mounds of delicious Italian food and too much alcohol than was strictly advisable.

"These two are just...are just the _best,_ you know?" Foggy declared in the most tearfully drunken state Matt had ever seen him in. Foggy had already given on speech, and Matt was worried he'd try for a far less coherent second. Karen and Claire were agreeing with his every word, and Marci kept his class topped off. Jessica had found shots...somewhere. MJ and Gwen were telling embarrassing high school stories. Peter was very, very sweet and very, very drunk, practically in Matt's lap as he nuzzled up underneath Matt's jaw. Matt felt quite loved, but was also fighting off Peter's wandering hands at the same time.

"I'm glad he married you," Aunt May said. Matt blinked at her as he gripped Peter's hands to keep them out of Matt's suit jacket.

"Me too!" Peter declared.

"Thank you, both of you," Matt said. Aunt May patted his cheek.

"You're a good man, Matthew," May said. "I'm so lucky to see my Peter married to such a kind person."

May leaned over to kiss Matt's cheek, and then kissed Peter's forehead. Matt wrapped his arm around May's shoulders to give her a hug, which Peter joined in happily. Matt felt warm in the middle of the hug, and closed his eyes to enjoy it.

"Mister Murdock?" a waiter asked. Matt tilted his head towards them. "There's an...envelope that came for you?"

Matt took it and opened it, pulling out a sheet printed with Braille. He started to read it with a rapidly raising eyebrow.

 

_Dear Mister Murdock—_

_I'm aware of the fact I'm not your favorite person, which is fair. Still, Peter's a great kid and I'm glad he's getting married. He's the type of person who should be married. So here's a wedding gift from me to you: a honeymoon to anywhere completely on me, you two don't have to worry about a single thing. Just shoot me the details and I'll take care of it._

_Good luck on the matrimony—_

_Tony Stark_

"What is it?" Peter mumbled, now reach the 'sleepy' part of his drunkenness cycle.

"It'll tell you when you're sober," Matt promised. The reception was dwindling down, the guests leaving into cabs and Ubers after giving them hugs and congratulations, until it was just Matt and Peter stumbling out into the cold night air. Peter could barely walk, constantly almost falling down, and without thinking Matt swept Peter into a bridal carry. Peter crowed joyfully, hugging Matt around the neck.

"You're the best husband ever," Peter declared.

"Thank you, but I've only been a husband for a couple hours," Matt said. "I still have a bit before I can claim that title, I think."

"Nonsense," Peter mumbled as Matt carried him up the stairs of their apartment building to their doors. Once Inside, Matt laid Peter out on their bed and began to undress him. "Are you going to ravish me now?"

"Absolutely," Matt said, carefully putting away Peter's tux. He ducked into the bathroom to start up the bath before coming out to take off his own tux and put it away. Peter was yawning and rubbing his eyes, and Matt picked him up again.

"I'm kind of too sleepy for ravishment," Peter said. Matt got into the bath, supporting Peter against his chest. The hot water made Peter even sleepier and nuzzlier.

"I can take a raincheck for the ravishment," Matt assured. "I don't have to ravish you tonight."

"This is why you're the best husband," Peter declared. His eyes fluttered, lashes brushing against Matt's skin, and he dropped off into sleep, trusting Matt to keep him up and out of the water. Matt washed Peter carefully and gently with sweet smelling soaps, holding him close and safe against him.

When Peter was clean, Matt took him out of the bath and bundled him up in a fluffy towel to take him back out into the bedroom. Peter made unhappy squeaky noises as Matt dried him off, and made much happier noises when Matt tucked him into bed, snuggling up to their pillow and drifting right off again. Matt slipped in beside him and spooned up behind Peter, tucking him under his chin, arms wrapped tight around him.

"Sorry I'm too drunk to have a proper wedding night," Peter mumbled. Matt kissed his temple.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Matt assured. "I'm just glad you're here with me."

Peter shifted so he was facing Matt, face buried in Matt's chest. His voice was muffled when he said, "I'll make it up for you tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that," Matt said. "It's okay. You'll never have to make up things for me like that."

"But we got to consummate our marriage," Peter mumbled. "Or else it'll be a...an...it won't count..."

Peter fell asleep like that, face smothered in Matt's pectorals. Matt couldn't help but move himself so his body was covering Peter's, a barrier against the rest of the world. He drifted off like that, guarding and holding Peter as close he possibly could.

 

-

 

Matt woke up on his back, a little dazed and confused by the warmth of the morning sun on his skin. He felt weirdly amazing, strange pleasure coursing through his veins, and he vaguely wondered if he was coming off a wet dream, but there was movement down at his hips. Matt reached down to touch Peter's soft hair as Peter bobbed his head.

"Oh," Matt exhaled as he realized what was going on. "God, Peter..."

Peter popped up and kissed Matt, unable to hide his triumphant grin.

"Good morning, husband," Peter said, and Matt remembered that he was immune to hangovers because of the damned spider. "I told you I'd make it up for you."

Peter reared back, kneeling on the bed, and Matt could feel the smugness radiating off of him. "I also found Tony's letter."

"Please do not talk about Tony Stark when I have an erection," Matt said.

"We have to figure out where we want to go, and why that place is the French Rivera," Peter said, running his hands over Matt's chest and stomach. Matt reached out and gripped Peter's hips.

"You seem very certain that I'd just agree with you right away," Matt said. Peter kissed his collarbone and nosed his neck, his smile sly where it pressed against Matt's skin. Matt's morning stubble must've been roughing up Peter's skin, leaving him red and marked.

"I have ways of making you agree with me, you know," Peter said, and then he went back down, making Matt groan.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr.](http://www.rainbowdracula.tumblr.com)


End file.
